Cackletta
Cackletta (later known as Bowletta after possessing Bowser) is an evil witch from the Beanbean Kingdom and the main antagonist of Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga and its 3DS remake. She attempted to steal both Princess Peach's voice and the Beanstar, so she can fulfill her desire to rule the world. Biography Beanbean lore states that only one with a beautiful voice can activate the Beanstar's mysterious powers to grant any wishes; Cackletta hoped to use this power to conquer Beanbean Kingdom and soon after, the Mushroom Kingdom. She and her minion Fawful appeared at the beginning of the game as they arrived at Princess Peach's castle disguised as the Goodwill Ambassador from the Beanbean Kingdom with a chest as a gift from Queen Bean. As Princess Peach takes a look at the chest, it opens up to reveal gas that sprays all over Princess Peach's face, taking her voice away and replacing it with explosives. Cackletta soon appear from her disguise, shocking all the Toads. Cackletta then makes her getaway with Fawful. Cackletta soon appeared before Bowser, Mario and Luigi for the first time on their Koopa Cruiser, where she entrusted Fawful to take care of them before leaving. Fawful took out Bowser and caused his ship to crash. At the Beanbean Kingdom, Cackletta was diguised as the Goodwill Ambassador again, this time to trick Mario and Luigi into fixing the Kingdom's plumbing, which was actually a ruse to deactivate the Beanstar's security system. Mario and Luigi quickly discovered Cackletta's trickery as they found the real Goodwill Ambassador trapped in the sewers and rushed to the throne room where the Beanstar was. However, they were too late as Cackletta and Fawful made their escape with the Beanstar and left Queen Bean to deal with them, who became empowered from ingesting a Belly Blech worm that also made her crazily enraged. Cackletta and Fawful later invaded Woohoo University for its research and technology to build robots to contain Princess Peach's voice called "Peach-Bots." As soon as Mario and Luigi arrived, Cackletta activated her Peach-Bots to speak to the Beanstar, only to make the Beanstar angry as it smashed through a floor grate, creating a giant hole beneath it, where it and the Peach-Bots fell into below. It is revealed that Toadsworth and others of the Mushroom Kingdom managed to avoid the plot by switching Peach with Birdo, whom they dressed up like Peach. As a result, the Beanstar was furious by Birdo's voice and did not help Cackletta at all. Cackletta was soon shocked as she lost the Beanstar and was left to deal with the Mario Bros after Luigi easily took out Fawful with his hammer. They fought until Cackletta was so badly injured, she could not move and was dying. In order to save her, Fawful absorbed Cackletta's body into his "headgear". Cackletta then commanded Fawful to commence one more attack, but he was stopped by Prince Peasley, who rapidly attacked them with his sword and knocked them out of Woohoo University. King Bowser of the Koopa Kingdom was lying unconscious in Stardust Fields, Beanbean Kingdom side, when Fawful puts Cackeletta's ghost into Bowser's body and thus, the birth of "Bowletta". Now that Bowletta could control Beanbean minions and Koopa minions, she was more powerful than ever and plotted to steal the Beanstar again and get the real Peach's voice. She succeeded in kidnapping Princess Peach as she steals the Koopa Clown Car and finds the Mario Bros. in the Little Fungitown immigrant community with Peach. Since Mario is sick from Bean Fever and Luigi is out trying to cure him, Bowletta is able to kidnap Peach easily, but her escape is witnessed by a shocked Luigi during his return with a Bean Fever cure. Bowletta then sent holographic messages to Beanbean Castle informing the Mario Bros. to fix the broken Beanstar and bring it to Joke's End where they will trade for the Princess's safe return. Prince Peasley had a plan to give her a fake Beanstar and meet them at the top of Joke's End. As the bros. finally made it up to the top of Joke's End, Luigi gave Fawful the fake Beanstar, but Fawful attacked Luigi, as he discovered the fake Beanstar and ransacked the bros. briefcase to steal the real one. Mario and Luigi then realized that Bowletta would not really return Princess Peach to them, so they came up with an idea. A few minutes later when Mario approaches Bowletta and Fawful along with Princess Peach, he starts laughing as another Princess Peach appears beside him, who tells Bowletta that the Princess Peach she kidnapped is an imposter, shocking her. Bowletta then drops the Peach she's holding and grabs the other. As she and Fawful escape on the Koopa Cruiser, they question Princess Peach why she's holding her mouth. As she doesn't respond, Bowletta scares her to reveal the big mustache of Luigi's, as it turns out to be him the whole time. Luigi shed his disguise and escaped with the Beanstar, but rather than going after him, Bowletta goes into Bowser's keep to launch an air assault and successfully destroys the Beanbean Castle Town. The bros. go to Hoohoo Village and tell Blablanadon that Bowser's Keep is overhead and that he should now take them up. Fawful then informs Bowletta that the Mario Bros. are coming and Bowletta orders the original seven Koopalings and Fawful to guard her castle. The Bros. fought them all, and eventually fought Bowletta until finally she got an idea. She would pretend to be defeated and then, when they let their guards down, she would summon a Time Bob-Omb to explode at them. Bowletta tries to finish the bros. off by swallowing them, but this gives them the chance to defeat Cackletta’s ghostly remains inside its body. When Cackletta’s Soul is defeated, Bowletta coughs up Mario and Luigi before laying on the floor in agony, as it expresses its disbelief for really losing. Bowletta then expels Cackletta’s Soul, which fades away, and Bowser is restored, putting an end to Bowletta for good. Personality Cackletta is seen as an evil, smart, yet insane witch that wishes to rule over all. She is normally seen with her toady, Fawful, who is the only one she likes as it is presumed. She cares for no one else except for Fawful, probably because of him being so smart, helpful, and cooperative. She easily gets angered and confused when something goes wrong as she plans things out (in her mind) perfectly. Because of this she is easily surprised until the end of the game, when she starts to expect the unexpected. She is also seen to be very patient and even-tempered when it comes to Fawful helping her with her plots but when it is someone else she wants them gone or dead right away, normally getting angered this way. Powers and Abilities Cackletta has the powers to summon lightening bolts to strike her enemies. She can also create shadows that suck her enemies into the ground in which they then fall from the sky. She can also make duplicates of herself in which if one of the fake ones is hit it creates bats that attack her enemies. She can do a more wide variety of attacks than just that, such as creating ghost-like copies of people, generate electric spheres, flames, regenerate, or create a gigantic sphere of energy. As Bowletta, she has all of the powers of Bowser, including some dark magic of its own - such as the ability to turn into Dark Bowletta and create huge meteor showers. It also has the ability to throw fire like Bowser, throw fiery enemies called Flarets and is also larger than the original Bowser. More alarming is what it owns - it has control over not only Fawful and her warfare, but all of Bowser's property as well as including his castle, Clown Car, soldiers, and even his Koopalings (after some trickery). Trivia *Cackletta was the first main antagonist in a Mario game to be a female, followed by the Shadow Queen, Princess Shroob, and the Elder Princess Shroob. *While preparing for the true fight with Cackletta in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Fawful mistakenly calls her "Cakletta" (the second "c" is missing). This error was fixed in the 3DS remake. *Cackletta bares some resemblance with the classic horror villain, Dracula. *Although not appearing nor mentioned in Bowser's Inside Story, Cackletta is referenced in some moments in the game such as: **A slight rearrangement of Cackletta's theme plays after Fawful takes over Princess Peach's Castle in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, and about 48 seconds in the "Deep Castle" music, a small part of Cackletta's theme can faintly be heard. **Towards the end, after Fawful partly absorbs the Dark Star's power, he dons on a robe that slightly resembles Cackletta's. *She (along with Fawful) is the first main antagonist from a Mario & Luigi game to be revamped 14 years later since the original game release. *She was also the first villain to take control over one of the main characters (Bowser), with the others being the Shadow Queen (Princess Peach) and Dimentio (Luigi). *After defeating Bowletta in the original Superstar Saga (and before facing Cackletta's Soul soon after), the Mario Bros. are guaranteed to win a Max Nut. However, in the games 3DS remake, they will no longer receive one upon Bowletta's defeat. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Hegemony Category:Usurper Category:Master Manipulator Category:Monsters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Creator Category:Strategic Category:Possessor Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Category:Evil from the past Category:Elderly Category:Damned Souls Category:Noncorporeal Category:Elementals Category:Dark Forms Category:Hybrids Category:Monarchs Category:Monster Master Category:Trickster Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Thief Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Kidnapper Category:Fragmental Category:Oppressors